Vineyard Matchmakers
by ThePhantomFeline97
Summary: 'New Year Match' The PhantomFeline97 Remastered Version Simply because the orignal was crappy for lack of better term and it needed to be redone
1. Chapter 1: Cause I Can

Vineyard Matchmakers

("New Year Match" The PhantomFeline97 Remastered Version)

Chapter One: Cause I Can

Main Lobby of Feedback Magazine

December 16, 2013

10:39 a.m.

"Did I call it, or did I call it?" Katsuya spoke into his Bluetooth, his converses hitting the marble floor of lobby as he walked (more like half jogged) into the magazine's office

'Yes you did.' Ami answered on the other side.

"What did I say two years?" He continued.

'Indeed.' She said, rolling her eyes.

"When was there first project together?" He asked.

'November 23, 2011.' She answered.

"So two years on the freaking dot. God I love it when I'm right!" He said, practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.

'Yeah yeah I get it. So are you going to run it when you back? She said, wondering why he was calling about this when he's off for another week and a half.

"What do you mean get back I'm in the elevator I'll see you and the girls in a minute. He said ending the call with a wide eyed Ami on the other end

"What happened to you, the Starlights broke up or something?" Makoto said looking at her friend whom looked she was in a whole other world.

"Or something Katsu coming in!" Ami exclaimed, getting up from her station and walking down the hall

"Then call security and tell them to stop him at the door." Makoto said, catching up and trying to calm her friend down.

"Too late for that he's in the elevator." Ami said

"Shit!" Makoto cursed

"You tell the boss I'll tell Mina and Raye." Ami said as they split up to cover more ground.

{Meanwhile}

{Katsuya's POV}

As I got off elevator I was meant with my cousin, my follow co-worker, and metaphorical twin Mina

"Bitter, party of one." She said, linking arms with me while I was laughing

"You should try it sometime." I said, pulling mail out of my box

"Milan by myself? I wouldn't last a day." She said

"Just what the doctor ordered. I slept in. I read some books. Got some shopping done. I even flirted with my horseback riding teacher." I said feeling accomplished with myself

"And never truly left the office." She said, sarcasm noted in her voice, but did not let that get to me because I was too happy.

"I know, and that's the best part." I said

"Take someone with you as a distraction next time." She said. I gave her a perplexed look.

"Whom would I be taking with me." I said pulling my hair back into a small braid, literally curious for an answer. But I have a feeling that I already know the answer

"Boyfriends comes in handy at times like this." I heard Raye said as she flanked my other side

"I don't have time for all that noise." I said, putting my messenger bag down at my station and walking away.

"Babe you said that when you started college." Raye said, with Ami and Makoto catching up with me.

"And it's as real today as it was then." I said, in matter-of-factly voice.

"I thought you were on vacation." One of the interns said as I pasted by him.

"Jess, see if these photos are in focus and have them on my desk in an hour." I instruct, throwing my camera at him

"Cool." He said, running in the opposite direction

"Besides people in relationships are just people who are waiting for another to come along, a heartbreaking process I rather not go though _again_." I said, turning back to the conversion at hand.

"Spoken like a true cynic." Said my boss Trista Meiho, crossing her arms

"I'm not being cynical. I'm just sitting in reality." I said, feigning offence.

"Your masquerading with cynical likeness when you really are just a hopeless romantic." She countered

'…_Damn she's good'_ I thought to myself. Not willing to say it aloud. Ever.

"What are you doing here? What is he doing here?" She continued. Walking up an flight of stairs that overlook the whole editorial section

"He works here remember." I said walking 5 steps behind her with my group close behind

"No he doesn't. Not for another week and a half." She said

"Well this couldn't wait." I said

"Yes it could have, go back to Italy I don't want you here." She said, sounding annoyed

"Oh yes you do." I pressed on

"You are becoming a flat-out workaholic {Raising voice so whole section can hear} and this is exactly the overwrought attitude that leads to-"

"Pictures of Ren Tsuruga proposing to Kyouko Megami" I raising my voice to cut her off with smugness to boot.

"-A rather large raise." She finished sounding impressed

"Jesus. You can find gold in silver mine can't you." She said walking into her office with me and the others in tow.

"Something that comes with the job." I say taking a seat across from her crossing my legs. Feeling even more pleased with myself.

"Doll, you know there is more to life than watching others live it." She said looking me in the eye.

"Can I help he proposed at the same hotel that I was saying at." I said

"Look I'm so glad you both love your job, and you do it better than most would. What concerns me is why?" She said, tilting her head to the side with worried yet thoughtful look on her face.

"You let me handle that." I said, giving a reassuring smile. I saw her face relax.

"Well now I have a deal for you." She said nodding off to the girls, Raye who proceeded to close the door, and Mina who was hitting a button on her phone, and placing said phone on Trisha's desk.

All to which I just raised a single eyebrow at, and looked straight at my boss.

"As you know winter Fashion Week is coming up soon in February and I want you to cover the whole event solo." She said.

I couldn't help but suck in some air, because around here the main fact that you get to go is already a big deal, but it's extremely rare to be given the opportunity to do the entire thing on your own, that and the _entire_ new wardrobe of clothes from different designers as gifts that you don't have divide between 5 or 6 people(The usual amount of reporters that go). But I know it's too good a deal to come free.

"What's the catch." I said, narrowing my eyes to look serious but my toothy grin is giving away my excitement. They started looking at each other for confirmation, then it was Mina who spoke up.

"To take tomorrow and all the way to the second week in January off to come to the group winter vacation that's been planned." She said

'_Hmm that's all I thought it would be something harder."_ I thought

"Where exactly?" I said, not holding back my curiosity

"A vineyard house in southern California that we commandeered for the time." Raye said

"Why there?" I asked

"Cause we can bitch!" Mina blurted out, to which I face-palmed.

" So who owns it?" It seemed like a good question to ask but the way they started to fidget I guess not.

"That information is not needed."Ami stepped in, all 'voice of reason' like. I'm in no mood to be given the run around.

"_Who_ _owns it_?"I said again, hearing annoyance rise in my tone.

"Nope not telling." Mina said, sticking her tongue out '_It's times like this that make me just want to duck tape her mouth shut'_ I thought.

{Meanwhile}

{Seto's POV}

So here I am typing vigorously at my computer when I hear low voices outside my door _'What the hell are they doing'_ I thought. Because I knew whom the voices belonged to without even thinking about it "Serena and Mokuba you two can come in now I can hear you."I said, not even looking up from his computer

"How do you know it was us." Serena said walking through the door with Mokuba in tow

"You are beginning to do it every day now "I said still not looking up the computer

"You have to get out of this office one day." Said my blond-haired sister

"Your 23 and still a workaholic everyone has been saying 'you need a boyfriend" she continued

"And whom is 'everyone' dare I ask." I said rhetorically, looking at them

" That is not important." She said, putting her hands on her hips

"And you really just need to take a while off." Mokuba said finishing Serena's statement

"And what do you have in mind for 'taking a while off'." I said, raising an eyebrow

"Who's staying there." I said giving them death glares but Serena either didn't notice or doesn't care.

"Not telling it's a surprise." She said. "_As much as I love my baby sister, I could choke her sometimes." _I thought.

"So are going to meet them?" Serena said breaking my trance. He sighed.

"Tell you what if stay there for the next 6 weeks after today to help will you two get off my back about going out?" I said as they ran up to hug me.

"Yes!" they said in unison.

"Now can you two leave so finish my work." I said smiling.

"Sure!" they said and left the office.


	2. Chapter 2: Packing Sucks

Vineyard Matchmakers

("New Year Match" The PhantomFeline97 Remastered Version)

Chapter 2: Packing Sucks

{Katsuya's POV}

"I am not taking that and you can't make me!" I said to Mina who was pulling out some white and gold suit that I got as a gift for everyone to see the outfit in question

"This is so cool why don't you wear it?" She said

"Because it's not like I'm going anywhere special." I responded

"You'd be surprised by how many people ask about you at work." Raye said

"As well as back in high school. All that aside Mina is right you should bring it along just in case." Ami said

"And why?" I asked

"Because you never know if you're going to need it for something."Amy said smiling to herself

"And besides if you don't well pack it anyway." Raye said

"You've got to be kidding." I said faceplaming myself.

"Nope" Raye said smiling.

"You know what. You haven't changed a bit since high school." Mina said sitting down next to me.

'_Because people don't change much in 3 years'_ I thought sarcastically.

"And I bet you've never had one crush." She continued.

"Oh he did but he never told the guy." Makoto explained applying emerald green nail polish to her thumbnail.

"Wait! Who?" Raye said

"No one important" I said feeling the blush rise on my face.

"Wait I think I remember that get the yearbook quick!" Mina said walking towards the bookcase to grab the yearbook but I intercepted her and grabbed it first.

"Like I said 'No one important'." I said while sitting back down with the yearbook in hand.

"Wow… you really don't want them know do you?" She questioned with a matter-of-fact like voice. I could feel the blush coming back with a vengeance.

"No I don't thank you very much. Or should I air out your dirty laundry from your first two years of college and who many times I covered you with Aunt and Uncle." I said with the same tone. Everyone else starting laughing quietly as a blush – just as or even more red- stained her visage.

" At least I had some fun Mr. Promise Ring." She shot back, poking fun at the onyx ring band on my ring finger. Which I promptly held up, admiring it.

"Well unlike you Nympho I'll wait for the right person to give myself to."

"Like your high school crush?" She asked in a 'just wondering' tone

"Wait what are we talking about, because this is just getting confusing?" Raye said

"Think who is the only guy we know that argued with him on regular basis for the sole reason of getting and keeping his attention, if you can figure that out than your good." Mina said

"If not you'll know I'll tell you when we get on the plane." She continued pulling out her iPhone 6 and went to the contact section to send a text to a good friend of hers… whose name just happened to be Serena

"_Yo Ser did you get the recording"_

_-Mimi_

"_Yeah I got it. What's up "_

_-Ser_

"_Is your side of the plan up and running?_

_-Mimi_

"_Yeah and is the girls helping?"_

_-Ser_

"_Yes! Is your bro off the time were there?"_

_-Mimi_

"_Yeah, I didn't tell him who would be there :D"_

_-Ser_

"_Sweet Gotta go till then see ya Ser!"_

_-Mimi_

"_See ya!"_

_-Ser_


End file.
